


All Mine

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crazy Dean, Gen, Possessive Dean, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Supernatural - Freeform, season one, set season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will be all Dean's. It doesn't matter how many dead bodies there needs to be to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this months ago but it got deleted with a bunch of my other stuff. I decided to go ahead and repost it. It's supposed to be possessive, obsessive, and controlling. Hope you like :) 
> 
> Think of Dean from Skin and you'll have the right image of Dean here.

They say the test of a great thief is someone who steals in plain sight. Something we shouldn’t miss but do. Their craft so mastered they blend in to our normal life.

This is true for murderers. The ones who take a soul no one misses or tacks on the blame to someone as seedy. They’re our doctors, lawyers, and preachers, and no one suspects a thing. Well, almost no one.

Perhaps it is the one too many bodies or the pattern that didn’t quite feel right. Victims who are close to Sam with no correlation to the monster. Maybe that’s why Sam’s suspicions were peaked.

“Where have you been?” Sam asks one night. It’s three past midnight when Dean comes sneaking in.

“The bar,” Dean mutters before collapsing on the adjoining bed.

But Dean doesn’t smell of alcohol, smoke, or sex or anything Sam would sense after a night at the bar. In fact, Dean stinks of sweat and blood, and Sam turns away to keep from throwing up.

“So Jasmine, huh?”

Sam nods dumbly. They’re huddled at a local diner after being called to the latest victim’s home. He thinks of Jasmine’s body and pushes away the breakfast Dean ordered.

“I know she was sweet on you, Sam, but don’t take her death too hard,” Dean sips at the coffee.

“She’s a victim, Dean. Of course I’m going to take it hard.”

Dean shrugs. “You’ll get used to it again. You’ve been outta the game too long.”

Sam just shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

Two states away the same thing happens. Dean comes in late, and a dead boy is found the next morning. This time it’s a gentleman too handsy for Sam’s taste, and Sam doesn’t miss Dean’s dark look.

Sam avoids most interactions with locals after this, and the random deaths disappear. He even begins to wonder if he imagined the whole thing.

Until one day in Iowa, a petite young girl takes a shine to Sam. She’s pursued by a justice filled spirit, and Sam and Dean seek out to stop it. Sam doesn’t miss the look Dean gives the girl. But he lets it slide when the ghost is stopped, and she is saved.

Except her father finds her body days later. By the time Sam learns of her death, they’re in Arkansas.

“Dean, I know you did it,” Sam manages. Dean’s docile and resting on the bed after a big meal, and if Sam didn’t know the truth, he wouldn’t believe it looking at his brother now.

“Okay, you got me, Sammy. I ate your slice of pie.”

“I’m talking about Lori,” Sam pushes.

“Nice chick. Kinda cute. Too bad she had a crush on you.”

Sam frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh you know what I mean, or you wouldn’t be asking,” Dean eyes him.

Dean’s demeanor takes a 180. Sam senses the chill in the room, and he stares into the darkness of Dean’s eyes.

“Yes, I killed the broad,” Dean chuckles when Sam’s jaw drops. “It’s what you were asking, wasn’t it?”

“She was a human, Dean,” Sam gasps in horror. “We hunt monsters.”

“I don’t know, Sammy. She’s the reason all those people were killed. That doesn’t sound human to me.”

Sam gestures angrily. “What about Charlie? Or Jasmine? They had nothing to do with the monsters. You murdered them.”

Dean grins. “Yep, I did.”

“And that’s it? What the hell happened to you?”

Dean’s off the bed and hovering over Sam in seconds. “You’re mine, Sammy. You’ve always been mine, and I don’t care how many bodies it takes; you’ll see it eventually. They got too close to you. I had to take them out.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

“You’re nuts!” Sam shouts and scatters away.

Dean tsks. “You’re just realizing this now? What did they teach you, college boy?”

Sam scurries behind the motel table, but Dean’s there seconds later. “Dean, listen, I don’t know what’s going on but let’s call dad. He’ll know what to do…why are you laughing?”

“Dad can’t help now,” Dean slides to him. “Mom can’t help you. Jess can’t help you. It’s just you and me. You know it was always meant to be like this.”

Sam’s eyes shoot wide. “Dad? What happened to dad?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “He drank himself to death after you left. Walked right into a hunt stone cold drunk and unprepared. Sheriff found him three weeks later,” he grins. “Pity. He always kept me locked up. Did you know that, Sam? He tried to separate us. Said I was dangerous.”

“Imagine that,” Sam echoes dryly. “That’s why you had your own room.”

Dean shrugs. “I would never hurt you, but dad didn’t see it that way. Course he didn’t know I snuck out to watch you all the time.

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t believe this.” Dean answers, but Sam doesn’t hear him. His mind whirls with Dean’s words. “Wait, Jess? You killed Jess?”

“I had to have you back, Sammy. She was in the way.”

Sam slams Dean into the wall. “I loved her!”

“But you’re mine, Sam. She tried to separate us. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Sam turns away. “You, you killed Jess. You’ve killed all these people. My God, what is wrong with you?”

“I can’t let anyone have you. You’re all my mine. I don’t care how many people I have to kill; you’ll see. It’ll be just you and me.”


End file.
